


Spaghetti Dinner

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [23]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sonny being the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny surprises Alex on their 4 month-iversary with his culinary skills. This get cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly one of my favorite chapters. Please let me know if you like it.

The young detective was shaking his leg and fidgeting with his watch as the sergeant gave the squad a run down of the week's cases. 

Olivia paused. "Carisi? Do you need to be somewhere else?"

"No, Sarge." He stopped shaking and shook his head. "Sorry."

She continued, but Amanda turned in her seat to smirk at Sonny. 

When Olivia finally finished her notes, he ran for his coat and bag. 

"You running late for class?" Amanda attempted to ask him but he ran right past her and out of the squad room. 

Out on the street he check his watch. '5:46, if I take a cab I could beat her home...' He looked around, sticking his arm out at the same time. 

"C'mon!" He called out impatiently.   
***  
Finally making it through the elevator door with his bag and an armful of groceries, Sonny sighed as he realized he needed to dig out his keys. He put his groceries down on the floor and rifled through his bag, producing a set of keys after a few long seconds. He flipped through to what he thought was the correct key, but it wouldn't turn. Impatiently he tried another this time the lock turning and allowing him access to Alex's apartment. He swore at himself realizing she'd marked it with blue nail polish for that very reason. 

The house was almost in order save for a blanket haphazardly thrown on the sofa and a stray towel over a dining chair. He dropped his groceries on the table picked up the offending items and tossed them inside her bedroom. He looked at his watch again. 6:28, Alex got off at 7. That gave him roughly an hour, hour and a half to get everything cooked and ready to go. 

He went into the kitchen to start. He knew a four-month-aversary wasn't a real holiday but he'd felt like she deserved a better date than going to the diner on the corner or hooking up at random hours. Besides he hadn't cooked her proper pasta and he was positive she'd never had anything like it. The added bonus was that she finally agreed to meet his family over Thanksgiving so he felt like this was getting serious. He couldn't seriously date a girl and not cook her spaghetti. 

He started with the sauce. He put his coat, jacket, and waistcoat on the back of the couch and rolled up his sleeves. He pulled cans of tomatoes towards him frowning. His mother would kill him if she knew he wasn't using fresh tomato, but he didn't have hours to cook and he felt confident they'd have the same effect. Sonny was sure he'd seen his grandmother use cans in the winter when the tomatoes at the bodega were scarce. All memories of Nonni included watching her in the kitchen. There was definitely some Del Monte in those memories. 

The kitchen was getting hot. Sonny wiped sweat off his brow and check his watch yet again. He was making good time. He looked for spices he needed and was lucky to find salt and pepper.

"C'mon Al!" He whispered. He knew he had what he needed upstairs. He turned the heat off, he didn't need to burn down the building to impress his girlfriend. 

He ran up the stairs to grab what he needed. Thankful for the failing insulation that left the hallways chilly. He got inside his place and ran straight for the kitchen grabbing everything he would need, still shaking his head that she didn't have basic spices in her kitchen. 

By the time he got back downstairs and turned the stove back on he was sweating all over. He loosened his tie and yanked it over his head, followed by undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, which he already got tomato on. 

"Smooth!" He cursed himself, leaving the shirt on the back of a kitchen chair. 

Wearing just an undershirt he stirred his sauce and looked at his watch for the millionth time. He still had time. It would take Alex at least 45 minutes to get home. And that was on a good day. He just hoped she wouldn't be fall down tired.   
****  
"Sonny?" Alex smelled the food cooking first, as she unlocked the door. The smell was stronger when she opened it all the way. 

She went into the apartment with a raised eyebrow but saw her boyfriend second, sweating it out in his undershirt. "Oh my god! What are you doing?"

Finally taking notice that she had come home, Sonny looked caught. He quickly recovered and grinned. 

"I'm making you spaghetti!" He waved his hand as if to say 'ta-da.'

"Why?" Alex just stared putting her bag on the table. 

"What do you mean why?" He asked, wiping his hands on a towel and walking around the counter to kiss her cheek. "Because you're my girlfriend and I love you."

Alex smiled vaguely but still looked slightly annoyed. 

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to all be done when you got home. I know I'm a mess." He pushed his hair away from his forehead, apologizing. 

She laughed. "It's not that...thank you. I just was surprised."

He moved back around the counter and stirred the sauce. He pulled a tiny spoonful out and tried it. 

"Who even are you right now?" She smirked and came around the counter to stand next to him. "You look like an extra from Goodfellas."

Sonny smirked. 

"There's an old Italian man making spaghetti in my kitchen!" She laughed and reached out to do a taste test of her own. 

Sonny swatted her hand away. "It's not ready."

"I gave you that key for emergencies, ya know?" Alex rolled her eyes and looked around at the rest of his mess. 

"Well this was important!" He grinned over his shoulder at her. 

"Making dinner? You could have told me." She stuck out her tongue. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise! Al, do you know what today is?"

"It's Tuesday?"

"It's actually Wednesday but no. It was 4 months ago today that we first went to the diner." He smiled. "It's been 4 months since we started dating"

"That's not a thing!" She shrugged. 

"Well I made it a thing!" He insisted. "C'mon, why don't ya go take a shower, clean that hospital stink off..."

"Ya wanna come with me?" Alex encircled his waist with her arms. 

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I gotta put the pasta in."

She smiled. "You're taking this so seriously."

"It's a delicate process." He sprinkled a tiny amount of oregano in and stirred. 

"Okay, well maybe I should just watch you and learn something." She pulled herself up on the opposite counter and looked squarely at his backside. 

"Aw, c'mon, you're full of hospital germs." He sighed. 

"You're such a hypochondriac sometimes." She shook her head.

"I'm almost done." He ignored her last comment and dumped pasta into a boiling pot. "So go shower and change."

She hopped off the counter. "Sure thing, mom."

"I put some suggestions on your bed."

"What?" She laughed. "You're a stylist now too? So many surprises."

He shot her a look and she scampered off to the bedroom. She rolled her eyes when she saw what he picked out for her. It was the dress she was wearing the night she showed up drunk at his apartment. It was tight and short and of course he wanted her to wear that. 

"Nice pick!" She yelled across the apartment. 

"It's my favorite." He yelled back. "Make it snappy!"

"I might get clean faster with some assistance." She peeked out of the door with a grin. 

"Al..." He sighed. "Can you just do this for me?

He had a look that was a mix of frustration and a little bit of hurt. Alex didn't say anymore. And retreated to the bathroom and turned on the shower, quickly shedding her scrubs. She still didn't think your 4 month-iversary was anything to celebrate, but he was so determined to make this a nice date. And besides it's not like she had had many relationships last longer than 4 months. 

As she rinsed her hair, she heard Sonny's footsteps. 

"I'm gonna go upstairs to change real quick. Don't eat anything!" He warned. 

"Sonny?" She stuck her head out of the curtain. 

He grinned at her sudsy hair. "What?"

"I love you." She smiled. 

He smiled back. "I love you too."

He left and Alex finished her shower. After putting the tiny dress Sonny liked on, she admired her outfit in the mirror. This was her lucky dress. She wouldn't tell Sonny that but she wore this every time she intended to get laid. Tonight didn't really seem like an exception, only difference was that this was her boyfriend this time. 

She decided to dress up a little bit, adding some lipstick and a tiny bit of mascara. If Sonny wanted this to be special she was going to look the part. 

"Al?" Sonny called from the living room. 

She walked out and Sonny beamed. 

"You look great!" He grinned. 

"So do you." She smiled back. He had put on a clean shirt which he rolled up past his elbows, no tie. His hair hadn't been combed but he had cleaned it up a little, still a few curls had loosened from their iron gel hold. Alex was sure that was for her benefit. 

"Okay," he lead her to her own dining table. He quickly lit two single candlesticks he must've brought from his place. "So you sit here and I'll get your dinner."

Alex grinned. She was speechless but sat down where he indicated. He went into the kitchen and came back with two plates of spaghetti. 

"For the lady..." He grinned as he set it down in front of her. 

"I can't believe you did all this." Alex gaped. 

"I'm more than just a pretty face." He smirked. "You deserved a fancy date."

Her cheeks flushed. Despite having been on a few dozen dates and spending a lot time naked with the same man sitting across from her this made her stomach do back flips. She'd never been assaulted with so much romance. She bit her lip and continued to stare at her meal. 

"What's wrong?" Sonny sounded worried. 

"No, nothing's wrong." But her voice caught in her throat. 

"Babe..." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not gonna cry!" She shot back, the corners of her eye were already wet. 

He smiled. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffed and dabbed her eyes. "I'm not crying!" She repeated. 

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Alright, there's something in your eye."

He held up his glass of wine, that Alex hadn't even seen him pour. She followed his lead.

"To us." He grinned. 

"You're a dork." She smiled and held hers up with one hand while wiping a tear with the other.   
****  
"Pasta isn't the best food to get you laid." Alex complained. "I'm so full. I can't move."

They were sprawled next to each other on the couch. 

Sonny smirked. "I'm not trying to get laid."

She raised an eyebrow. "You put me in this little dress!"

"I just like the way you look in it." He grinned. 

"You weren't trying to recreate the last time I wore it?" She accused. 

"When you were a drunk mess?" He asked with a laugh.

"You still got some." She winked.

He grinned remembering every detail of that first encounter. 

"You're looking wistfully into the distance like you don't still fuck me on the regular." Alex laughed, sipping on the wine glass next to her on the side table. 

He rolled his eyes. "Do you gotta say it like that?"

"What? 'Fucking'? That's what happens." Alex made an innocent face. "I like being fucked."

"You're drunk." Sonny grinned. 

"Maybe a little." She smiled. "Where did you get this wine? I don't even like wine!"

Alex eyed the red wine in her hand while pointing at it with her free hand. Sonny laughed. 

"Are you trying to take advantage of me Detective?"

"No way!" He shook his head. "Never."

Alex nodded, put down the wine glass, and dozed on his arm. "Good."

They sat in silence a few moments. Sonny had his arm around her shoulder and she was leaning on his side. 

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked. 

"About?" Sonny looked down at her. 

"Thanksgiving." She replied. "The rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives?" He blushed. 

Alex nodded and sat up straighter. "The rest of our immediate life. It's very good right now...what happens whe-?"

"Don't finish that!" Sonny put his fingers to her lips. "Why would you even think that?"

"My realistic nature." She smirked. "Are we gonna hang when it gets actually rough? Am I?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked like she was thinking hard.

"I don't know why you gotta think about that." Sonny continued to shake his head. "I love you."

"Love conquers all?" She asked honestly. 

"You don't believe that?" He responded. 

She shrugged. "I've never loved anyone before."

He smiled one of those knee weakening grins. "Whatever comes next I think we're gonna be fine."

"Okay." She smiled. 

"Just okay?" He asked. 

"I trust you." She grinned again and burrowed into his side.   
****


End file.
